User blog:Leafy Is Awesome/Wiki users (leafys version) crushed and spinned
wiki cat: hey NARG NARG *trips over leafys foot :leafy is 2 awsome: are you okay :wiki cat: *gets up* guess what i did :NotARealGuy: what is it :wiki cat: i did a girly dance infront of leafy, and she fainted ha ha ha oh wait, thats not funny :NotARealGuy: yeah, not funny at all :leafy is 2 awsome: hey guys whats up :NARG and wiki cat: *screams like girls* AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *intro starts* :rainbowrose: sup leafy :leafy is 2 awsome: hey *hugs* how is your day :rainbowrose: hehheh not much :xxliyzsocoolxx: ahhhhhhh what a beautiful day :leafy is 2 awsome: HEY LIY :xxliyzsocoolxx: oh no its leafy, gotta run *runs* *gets leg cramp* AHHHH!!! :leafy is 2 awsome: liyyyyyyyyyyyyy :xxliyzsocoolxx: oh no i cant run, *walks fast* :leafy is 2 awsome: *hugs liy so tight that she got rid of her leg cramp* ooooo :xxliyzsocoolxx: thanks leafy *hugs back very tight* (liy and leafy are both female) :leafy is 2 awsome: hehhe, np, umm, you can stop hugging me now, because, :xxliyzsocoolxx: sorry :osmo28: helloooooo, im yo host osmo :everyone: hi osmo :an everyday nerd 8: so whats the contest :happier clickers rebirth: he he he, i think the contest is to kiss someone you love :everyone: ewwwwww :happier clickers rebirth: what :osmo28: the contest is to get a crush in 10 minutes, go :leafy is 2 awsome: *walks up to an everyday nerd 8* hello *blushes a little* :happier clickers rebirth: KISS EACHOTHER ALL READY!! :leafy is 2 awsome: no, i will never kiss a boy, unless its on the cheek :an everyday nerd 8: and im not gonna kiss a girl :happier clickers rebirth: oh i know a way *grabs xxliyzsocoolxx and drags her to leafy is 2 awsomes face* :leafy is 2 awsome: uuumm, hi? *embarrassed* :xxliyzsocoolxx: sup *embarrassed* :happier clickers rebirth: your both lesbians :leafy is 2 awsome: no, in not gonna kiss her because shes female and im also female :xxliyzsocoolxx: *walks away* okay im out :osmo28: times up, also, none of you won, so we need a tie breaker, the tie breaker is :wiki cat: umm you forgot to name our teams :osmo28: okay, leafy is 2 awsome xxliyzsocoolxx wikicat the artistsvoid and remote2lol and rainbow rose, your on team girls :wiki cat: hey im not a girl *puts hand on hip* :osmo28: i know but, why are you putting you hand on your hip like a girl :wiki cat: oops, now will you excuse me, in going to eat fish :osmo28: so ceruglyphy NotARealGuy gopluxpoplu Iatedreamisland and sweetdumpling are on team boy :osmo28: so noow the contest is to try not to vomit :leafy is 2 awsome and xxliyzsocoolxx: ew, but okay :osmo28: okay leafy is 2 awsome xxliyzsocoolxx wikicat theartistvoid remote2lol, and rainbowrose24, go in the pink spinner :Osmo28: ceruglyphy gopluxpoplu NotARealGuy and sweetdumpling, go to the blue spinner, warning, dont open your mouth otherwise you will automatically vomit :leafy is 2 awsome: okay *covers mouth* :xxliyzsocoolxx: *covers mouth as well* :osmo28: ready? Go *starts spinners and spinners go fast* :leafy is 2 awsome: *muffled* this is fun :xxliyzsocoolxx: *muffled: wheeeeeee *at team boys* :gopluxpoplu: uuhhhggggggg *gets very dizzy* uuuhhggg, i think im gonna be sick :NotARealGuy: *muffled* keep your mouth covered otherwise you will vomit :gopluxpoplu: im allergic to spinning around *1 hour later of no vomiting* :osmo28: okay, no one vomited :gopluxpoplu: wheres the trash can :wiki cat: over there :gopluxpoplu: okay thanks *runs to it* *vomits off screen* :leafy is 2 awsome: *covers xxliyzsocoolxxs eyes* *covers her own eyes* :osmo28: okay, team girls are safe :leafy is 2 awsome: yeaaaahhhhh *gives high five* :xxliyzsocoolxx: yeah *gives high five* :osmo28: well, team boy are up for elimination 1. Ceruglyphy 2. Gopluxpoplu 3. Not a real guy 4. Sweetdumpling 5. Sweet dumpling (Voting ends in 30 days) *secret ending* :everyone: *sleeps* Category:Blog posts